Two Player Game
by ChronoLink93
Summary: He probably shouldn't be here. He really shouldn't be doing...this. And he definitely shouldn't be doing this, here
1. Player Number One

He probably shouldn't be here.

He really shouldn't be doing...this.

And he definitely shouldn't be doing _this, here._

Backtrack for just a moment. 'Here' would be the rooftop balcony of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's bedroom. And 'this'...was embarrassing. He was laying with his back against the cool stone and his head was placed over the trap door that lead into Marinette's room just listening. Well, not _just_ listening. It was entirely possible Chat was rubbing his gloved hand over the skin tight suit constraining a raging erection, grinding into it to get some kind of release. Which brings about the question of what the hell is he listening to?

Thanks to to the heightened sense his suit gave him when he landed on the rooftop a few moments prior about to swing open the trapdoor and make his way down his hand stopped. A sound echoed through those damned cat ears that made his breath catch in his throat; she moaned. At first he thought maybe he was just hearing things but when she did it again, louder, he knew that he really shouldn't open that door.

So what did this smart cat think to do? Lay down with his ears next to the trapdoor and just listen to her as she pleasured herself. Because clearly that was the best choice of action to go with here; listen in like a pervert. And he didn't have to wonder for too long who she was thinking about during this...activity because their name left her lips. "A-Adrien…" Okay, his name. Wait, _his_ name? Yes, his name. He had no idea that she even liked him, and definitely did not consider that she thought of him **that** way.

From that point he couldn't pull himself away from the door and just kept listening as his suit got tighter and tighter. Quietly he had turned himself around so he could lay down and still listen as all the blood drained from his head and moved elsewhere. Then his hand followed the blood and now he was on her roof, in the middle of night, listening to her as she played with herself, and masturbating right alongside her.

He could hear every moan she made and could only imagine what she looked like as she lay below him. He pictured her sprawled out on her sheets with her hair loose, fanning out around her in a raven halo. Her back would be arched slightly off her bed with one hand cupping one of those perfect breasts. Maybe she'd even be teasing herself, gently pinching a nipple with her fingers. His hips bucked into his hand at the thought and he bit his index finger to stop himself from making a sound.

Chat listened as her moans grew louder, more desperate, and closer together in frequency. She must be close and that thought brought him even closer with her. He'd bet her cheeks were flushed, probably her whole body as well, with a light sheen of sweat making her glisten in her dark bedroom. And her eyes, oh he could lose himself just in his imagination of her eyes. Probably hazed over or glassy and half covered by those beautiful lashes. Then there's those wonderful lips that he imagined were soft and tasted like sweets being parted as she sighed in pleasure.

She was even louder now, he could even hear her breathing start to pick up rapidly. His own followed suit as he kept grinding into his own hand. God he wanted to take this suit off but Plagg would kill the mood instantly and give him away. Chat wanted neither of those things so he created as much friction as possible with his hand, suit, and hips while he quietly begged for release.

Marinette cried out beneath him. "Adrien…!" He heard her shout between loud moans and ragged breaths. She probably looked beautiful right now, riding out her own orgasm with her head tossed back in the sheets; abusing her lips with her teeth as she failed at holding back her cries of ecstasy. With one more forceful push into his hand his body started to shake with his climax. Plagg would probably kill him for coating the inside of his suit the way that he was but he didn't care because it felt way too good right now to worry about it.

"Mari…" he groaned lowly as his body was racked with pleasure and his mind was hazed over with endorphins. It was very short lived experience, however, because he suddenly heard something start pressing against the trapdoor. He realized very quickly that he said her name way too loudly and she must have heard him.

 _Abort, abort, abort._ He scrambled up from where he was lying and quickly ducked behind her chimney before she had a chance to spot him. Okay, this was embarrassing _and_ awkward. His back was now pressed against the brick chimney and honestly he was hoping that it ate him. His suit was starting to stick to him and he could _feel everything drying on his abdomen oh god why did he do this? Why didn't he just go_ _ **home**_ _?_ At least there he could have done this in the shower or just on his bed and not have to be freaking out because-

"Hello?" Her voice called out to him in the darkness and everything stopped; his breath, his heart, his brain, everything. 'Don't say anything, she can't actually see you, she doesn't know you're there' he repeated in his head. "Is there someone there?" She asked and he could hear her footsteps over the stone. Despite everything in his head telling him this was a bad idea he very slowly peeked out from the chimney. Not a lot, he made sure to still stay very well hidden but he wanted to see her.

And yes, this was a very bad idea.

And _she_ was a devil.

The girl didn't even properly _clothe_ herself, wrapped up in her blanket while walking around on her balcony. What was she thinking? 'Oh, I heard someone say my name, let me go investigate while _not wearing any clothes what the fuck?'_ What if someone saw her? Sure it's the middle of the night but that didn't stop creeps from-

Creeps like him. _Fuck_.

He watched as a breeze caught her blanket, pushing where the two edges of the fabric met and flashing him just a small sliver of her form underneath. Nope, time to leave. He hid back behind the chimney and quickly reached for his baton but in his rush he ended up dropping it. There was a frantic moment of him trying, and failing, to catch it before it landed on the ground with a resounding clang. Then, to his horror, it started rolling away from him and towards her. It was like she was a magnet just drawing it, and naturally him, out of hiding because even though he wasn't looking at her it was obvious she was drilling holes through the brick into his back with her eyes.

This is not good. You know what, he doesn't need his baton, he can get home perfectly fine without it and he'll fight Akuma's without it it's fine, he doesn't need it. "Chat?!" Busted. Alright, he's just going to play this cool. He just got here, totally not half an hour ago. And he definitely did not rub one out on top of her roof while listening to her do the same thing. Nope, never happened.

Plastering on the best smile he could he jumped out from behind the chimney and bowed low before her. "Good evening, purr-incess. I hope you're enjoy-HRK!" He was thrown back with his baton hitting him square in the face. He fell backwards and landed flat on his ass rubbing his mouth where he was hit. Luckily nothing was damaged but it still hurt. "What was that for?" He asked, looking up at her to see her completely red in the face.

"How long were you up here?! And why are you even here?!" She asked, holding her blanket tighter against her form because suddenly she was very self conscious.

And suddenly he was way too calm about this.

He collected his baton and returned it to it's home on his belt while he made his way back onto his feet in one fluid motion. Chat flashed her a devious grin as he started to advance towards her; not knowing where the hell this was coming from but also not complaining. Marinette gave an audible squeak at his sudden advance and started taking a step backwards for every step he took forwards.

"I was up here long enough. Who's this lucky Adrien boy who occupies your thoughts instead of me?" Chat asked, pausing in his tracks so there was still a good foot between them but her butt was up against the rail of her balcony. "Someone who's way sweeter and much less perverted than a certain alley cat I know." She shot back at him as she held her blanket even tighter to herself. 'If only you knew…' He thought to himself as his smirk grew wider.

"You think so? From what I know of the guy he's pretty dirty in private." He tossed out nonchalantly; crossing one arm across his chest to take hold of the other as he looked down at his claws. While idly flicking his thumb against his fingers he peeked back up at her to see her face invent a new shade of red. "A-and how would..would you know anyt-thing about him?" She stammered out with wide eyes.

The blond returned his full attention to her but maintained his pose. "Oh, I know a lot about Adrien Agreste. Like what...and who he might be into." He purred lowly. He really needed to shut up and just leave but this was too much fun. He's never seen this many shades of red occupy her cheeks at one time. "Would you like to know? I could tell you. It'll come at a price, though."

He watched as she actually considered it, though he was too focused on watching the subtle changes in her expressions to notice her reaching behind her for something. The distraction cost him dearly as he was suddenly being drowned in a spritz attack from her spray bottle full of water. "As if I'd trust anything out of your mouth!" She shouted, laughing evilly as he attempted to shield his face from the offending water.

Using the distraction to her advantage she ducked past Chat and dove back into her bedroom, shutting the trapdoor quickly behind it. He was just about to go after her when he heard the door lock shut. Yeah, definitely time to go home. But not after one last little tease. He pressed himself to the ground once more so he could call out to her through the door.

"He's got a thing for pig tails and adorable freckles."  
"Go to hell, Chat!"  
"Good night, Princess!"

Chat pushed himself back up with a laugh and quickly retrieved his baton so he could vault off the roof and make his way home. He needed a shower; a cold one so he didn't think about doing anything else.

* * *

 **A/N:** Right, so while I was writing this I originally meant to make it a dirty one-shot but as I kept going the idea of making this a humorous mini-series reveal type of fic came to mind and now I can't stop. SO! Look out for some updates. R&R please and thank you, XOXO!


	2. Player Number Two

**A/N:** Sorry Marinette's chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you love it all the same. XOXO

* * *

There was no real reason for her to be here.

And she couldn't fathom why she was watching this.

But she sure as hell wasn't going to stop.

Another backtrack to 'here' and 'this'. 'Here' is the Agreste Mansion, specifically she was hanging upside down just barely in front of Adrien's bedroom window. She had lowered herself just enough to be able to look inside but was luckily hidden from sight thanks to the new moon. And the 'this' that she was watching was mesmerizing.

'He really is dirty in private…' She thought as she watched her school crush shamelessly sprawled out on his couch, in front of the window, furiously stroking his rock hard cock. She only wanted to come talk to him but she couldn't do it at school. Ever since Chat showed up at her house a week ago admitting to listening to her during her alone time Adrien had been acting strange towards her. At first she thought the first few bumps into her had been on accident but after a while she got suspicious.

Every time he'd find a way to get an arm around her waist, or his lips near her neck, or his fingers would ghost over her ass, or something. She couldn't go a day now without him inadvertently turning her on. She hoped it was inadvertently because if he was doing this shit on purpose there would be hell to pay. Hot, steamy, sweaty hell.

But back to the present.

When she first arrived she nearly fell to the ground at the sight of the blond. The only light in the room came from his left where his computer monitors rested, casting on him a light blue glow. He was reclining in his couch, shirtless, with wet hair and his unbuttoned jeans pulled down to mid thigh. His head was thrown back over the top of the couch which gave her a seamless view of his bare torso. Her eyes followed a trail from his jawline, down his neck, hovering over his chest as it heaved with each breath, then down to his abs that seemed to convulse every few strokes. She knew Adrien had to be fit but she didn't realize that he was _built._

Licking her dry lips her eyes finally moved to watch his hand and _oh god he was not small._ Not that Ladybug has any experience with...those but she's gone through sex ed and will admit to being very curious online. It didn't change the fact that through her eyes he looked more than big enough to fill her. Wait, did she really just think that? She should go home.

"Marinette…" She heard him breath out and her eyes widened. A flood of different emotions coursed through her body as she watched him throw his head forward. His brows were knit closely together and those luscious green eyes seemed to glow in the light provided by his computers. Of course for one she was delighted that he was thinking about her, to some extent it meant he liked her. But was it just sexual? She listened as he let out long, low groan and then started to wonder if she even cared. At this point even if it was just a sexual attraction between them she'd be perfectly fine.

Ladybug started to squirm against the string of her yoyo as she could feel heat pooling between her legs. Wait, how can she hear him? Isn't his window closed? Reluctantly she peeled her hungry eyes off Adrien to examine his window only to find that, despite her initial thought, one panel had actually been lowered. Her attention snapped back to the model as his breathing picked up rapidly.

His eyes were shut and he was slowly curling in on himself as his hand seemed to move faster. At some point during her window inspection he had grabbed a handful of tissues from a box near by. Slowly she moved towards the open panel though her eyes never left Adrien. As she quietly crawled into the small space, sitting herself neatly down on the small ledge it provided, the blond started moaning. She crossed one leg over the other and smirked as she watched him reach his peak; listened as he called out to her once more.

He looked gorgeous. Despite the blue glow from the computers she could see the flush of red his body was covered in and it shined with a light layer of sweat. Stray strands of hair clung to his face as he panted through parted lips, god she wanted to kiss those. She wanted to run her fingers over his toned chest as she...she really needs to go home.

"Naughty boy." She hummed out from where she sat in his window. The hell is she doing? Adrien jumped at the voice as he whipped his head around to stare at Ladybug. The two were frozen as they looked at each other; one with a wide smirk and the other with an embarrassed look of horror. "L-L-Ladybug?!" He stuttered as he quickly pulled his pants back up and fastened them shut. Can he die?

"W-what are you d-doing here?" He managed as his eyes locked onto her once again. He swallowed harshly as she lowered herself from his window into his room. With a swing of her hips she started walking towards him but with that look in her eyes it was more like she was on the prowl. "Well, I had heard through the grapevine that one of my biggest fans was some hotshot model so I came over to see if that was true, but…" She trailed off for a moment as she stood before him in front of his couch. Slowly she leaned forward so her face hovered in front of his and he held his breath. "Seems this Marinette stole your attention away from me."

Adrien shivered as Ladybug started to 'walk' her index and middle finger up his chest, starting way too low on his abdomen and making their way up to his collar bone. From there her index finger glided up his neck to the tip of his chin. "Care to know more about her? I could tell you." He whimpered at how dangerously close their mouths were from each other. Yes he wanted to know more about Marinette but fuck he'll take knowing Ladybug in anyway he could right now.

Mentally Ladybug was screaming at herself for what she was doing right now but she maintained her current air of dominance. She couldn't stop her small chuckle as the model nodded his head quickly. Her thumb gently traced over his lips as she thought about what to tell him. Sure she could go the Chat route and state something obvious about liking his appearance but she had a better idea. A sort of payback for all his teasing at school.

Tilting his head to one side she leaned her head forward to graze her teeth against the nape of his neck. He groaned beneath her as she found the pulse point of his neck and latched on. He gasped sharply as she gently sucked on the skin but she was sure not to leave a mark, despite the fact that she really wanted to. When she pulled back he was panting once again and his cheeks were a bright pink. She flashed him a devilish smile before speaking up.

"She'll turn into putty in your hands if you can do that to her." Ladybug cooed, tapping the tip of his nose with a finger. "Sort of like you." She teased with a wink. He wanted to glare at her and tried his best to but it didn't really work; his mind was still trying to fight the urge to pull Ladybug on this couch with him. The bluenette giggled at his attempt and backed away from him, making her way towards the window. He desperately wanted to call out to her and have her stay but he was still in a state of shock at what she just did to him.

"Good Night, handsome." She blew him a kiss before pulling out her yoyo and sending it out to wrap around a nearby building. With one last smirk she launched herself out of his bedroom, leaving a star struck Adrien wanting in his room. From his bed he could hear the obnoxious laughter of his kwami and he fell over to lay on his couch.

"Shut up, Plagg."

"I can't, that was golden. Oh man, you're so screwed."

The moment Ladybug landed in her bedroom her transformation faded away and she collapsed onto her chaise lounge with a groan. Tikki hovered above her charge with crossed arms. "Don't you think that was a little much, Marinette?" The sprite asked as the teen rolled over to look at the kwami. "Maybe, but he deserved it after all the stuff he's been pulling at school." Tikki didn't respond, instead just shaking her head a little while floating off towards Marinette's desk.

The bluenette stood and made her way towards her closet. "Speaking of...two can play that game." She said as she began to dig through her wardrobe, planning out some new outfits for the next week. This would be fun.


	3. Round One, Fight!

Marinette would be the death of Adrien; he decided that once it hit day three.

Three days since Ladybug visited his house and since then Marinette has been _evil._ He probably deserved it for everything he had done the week before. After he found her as Chat the blond couldn't keep his hands off her; doing anything he could manage just to watch her get as flustered as possible. It was cute and endearing and sexy and he had been having way too much fun with it. But her retaliation was hell.

Monday was innocent at first, he thought. She changed her wardrobe up; going from her shirt, jacket, and pants ensemble to a playful tank top and skirt. That would have been perfectly fine if that tank top hadn't of been so low cut. Add that to the fact that when she sat behind him and leaned forward just enough he got a perfect view of her cleavage whenever he turned to look at her. It put him on edge which made what she did next almost unbearable.

When they had returned from their lunch break Adrien was already sitting at his desk as Marinette and Alya returned to the classroom. The brunette was walking ahead and as she sat down Marinette began to make her way up the stairs when she 'tripped'. Yeah, 'tripped', he was pretty sure she did it on purpose, and here's why. When he turned around in his seat to start helping her up, thinking this would be a perfect chance to tease her, her hand was suddenly planted in his seat right between his legs. And when she moved to stand up her fingers grazed over his groin which just left him frozen in his seat staring at her wide eyed.

He expected her to maybe blush or stutter out an apology because he knew that she knew what she had just done even if no one else saw it. But no, she smirked at him. _Smirked._ Score: 1 to 0, Marinette was leading this war.

Tuesday she was in a shoulderless crop top with high waisted shorts when they were paired up for a history project. In the library he was sitting at a desk looking over a book when she stood behind him and leaned over to look at whatever it was he reading. He could feel her chest pressed up against his back and her breath on his neck. He went rigid underneath her and he swore that he could hear her giggle.

He had gotten her back though, smirking as he raised a hand up to her chin and turned her face to look at him. He gazed at her with hazed eyes and was about to kiss her when her cheeks flushed and she pulled back from him quickly. Score: 1 to 1.

By Wednesday he was ready to snap. This time it was a flirty, backless sundress and he started to wonder if their school had a dress code because she _had_ to be breaking it. They had run into each other before classes started and she had actually greeted him with a hug. What he hadn't planned for was when she reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders her teeth found his earlobe. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning. He griped her waist tightly as a quiet growl rumbled deep within his chest.

"Dude, what's going on with you and Marinette? Are you guys dating now or something?" His friend asked as he stood next to Adrien while the bluenette walked inside; green eyes locked onto her back. "Not yet." Adrien said with a sly smirk. He walked into the school, leaving a dazed and somewhat confused Nino behind. "The fuck…" The DJ muttered to himself before shaking his head and following his friend inside.

Fast forward a bit to lunch where Alya suggested the four of them eat together at some nearby cafe. All of them seemed perfectly down for it but one look at Marinette and Adrien _knew_ something was wrong. When they had gotten to the cafe Alya said something about wanting to sit next to her boyfriend which left Adrien and Marinette sharing a booth together. 'Oh god what is she going to do?' was the only thought in Adrien's mind as he attempted to pay attention to the group's conversation. Oh but of course he couldn't pay attention for long. Want to know why?

Because her _hand_ and found it's way to his _thigh_ and it was moving _way too close_ to a certain _**area**_ and th _is was n_ _ **ot okay!**_ Even his internal monologues voice was cracking. He planted his head in his hand which was propped up on the table and did his absolute best to ignore her but it was not working. Her hand kept moving up his leg and he momentarily froze. She wouldn't...would she?

 **SHE IS.**

He clamped down on his pinky with his teeth as she discreetly palmed his now ever so present arousal under the table and coughed to suppress his surprised groan. Score: 2 to 1 with Marinette in the lead. The second he had the chance to he excused himself to the bathroom because this had to be dealt with before he threw her onto the table. When the hell did she get so confident around him and why the fuck was it so _hot_?

Luckily he made it back to the table a few minutes later having just willed his problem away so as to not draw attention to himself. Marinette of course had a victorious smirk on her lips but the look he shot at her sent shivers down her spine. Good.

When the walked back to school Adrien came to a stop, quickly taking hold of Marinette's hand in the process. "Could you guys give us a moment?" He asked Alya and Nino sweetly. The pair shared a look before nodding and, despite the pleading gaze Marinette sent to her friend, walked off to leave Marinette to her fate. The model suddenly ducked into the school's locker room that was currently vacant, hid them both from the large windows looking out into the hallway, and pinned her against the closest surface he could find.

"A-Adrien what are you - Ah!" She moaned out as he attacked her neck with a series of hot kisses before, following Ladybug's advice, sunk his teeth in right above her jugular. Unlike the superheroine, however, he was not as forgiving about leaving hickeys. He _wanted_ everyone to see his mark on her; his personal claim that she was _his_. He wrapped one arm around the small of her back, easily sliding his hand under the fabric of her dress. But of course he couldn't let things get too heated, he had to leave her just as desperate as she left him at the restaurant. So he pulled back just as quickly as he had forced himself in.

Practically glowing green eyes stared down glassy sapphires as a Chat like grin washed over his face. He teased her with the idea of a kiss, hovering just a hair's width away from hers, and then just let her go. "See you in class." He purred, walking out of the locker room as the girl slid down to the ground with a sigh.

Score: 2 to 2, Draw.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wrote this on my phone at work on my lunch break so forgive any errors. I CAN'T STOP, I'm already half way done with the next chapter. XOXO


	4. Round Two, Fight!

Marinette had to practically peel Alya off of her when the bluenette made it back to class. Of course her friend _instantly_ noticed the sudden appearance of a bruise on her neck so she just had to start drilling Marinette for information. The designer didn't even have to look at Adrien to know that he was having way too much fun with this. If looks could kill then her glare was a guillotine.

When school finished for the day Marinette was very quick in getting the fuck out of there. No more questions from Alya and no more teasing from Adrien. She needed time to cool down and collect her thoughts before coming up with a way to get the model back for his little stunt. Sadly, Ladybug's aren't always so lucky, because just when she thought she was in the clear a pair of arms were around her waist. "Someone's in a hurry."

Damn it, Adrien, how the hell did you catch up so quickly? She turned her head to look at him and instantly turned pink at how close his face was to hers. Wow did he look smug with that grin and those eyes and man did it get hot outside. She cleared her throat and slipped out of his arms. "Maybe. What's it to you?" She asked as she turned to fully face him. He shrugged his shoulders before answering. "I was going to see if I could walk you home. I feel like the two of us need to talk."

Yeah, that was an understatement. Even with all their teasing neither one explained their feelings for the other. Obviously there was _something_ there but as far as what that exactly was...yeah, a conversation was definitely in order. But it sure as hell wasn't going to happen right now because…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Akuma Time!

Before she knew it Adrien had taken hold of Marinette's hand and was dragging her somewhere much safer than the open sidewalk. They dove into an alley that luckily had another exit on the opposite end and Adrien lead her halfway down it before stopping. "Alright, you keep going and get somewhere safe." Marinette stared up at him wide eyed. "And what about you?" She asked, clearly not going anywhere.

"I...left something at the school, I have to go get it. I'll be fine, don't worry, you just get home. We'll talk later." He said, turning Marinette around and giving her a little push towards the other end of the alley. She paused for a moment, giving him a wary glance, before nodding her head and running off. She reasoned she could just find him as Ladybug and make sure he was okay before going after the Akuma. But as she turned the corner at the end of the alley something was just eating at her. What could he have left at the school? It looked like he had everything he normally did with him.

So she turned around to look down the alley which she should not have done.

And she saw something that she should not have seen.

She watched as what looked like a black cat kwami floated around Adrien's head before suddenly being sucked into the blonds ring. Then there was a flash of green light, and then there was Chat Noir. Her jaw hit the floor as he vaulted out of the alley to face the Akuma. At first she tried to reason that she had not just seen him transform and that there was no way Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person. But it wasn't working because she _did_ just watch that and-

Hold up. If Adrien is Chat then...Oh. _Oh._ Oh yes. The payback ideas started flooding her brain.

"Tikki, spots on!" With a flash of pink Marinette transformed into Ladybug in the safety of the alley and easily pulled herself out with the help of her yoyo. It wasn't hard to find the Akuma or Chat Noir and she was quick to jump into the fray. "M'Lady! Took you long enough, I was starting to wonder if you would ever show." Chat teased with a smirk. She rolled her eyes with a grin. "Let's get this fight over with quickly, you and I need to have a little chat." She said with a wink. The leather clad teen froze for a moment. Why was he suddenly scared?

Ladybug was not kidding about wanting to get this fight over as quick as humanly possible. Watching the object of her sexual frustration run around in a skin tight suit while amazingly fighting their newest villain was painfully distracting. On more than one occasion she'd catch herself just staring at him; watching each muscle move under his suit _ugh this isn't fair._ Why did she have to look back in the alley? Focus on the Akuma!

When the Akuma had finally bent subdued and purified Chat held up his fist for the usual fist bump. Ladybug, however, was suddenly right in front of him, inches from his face, and she had that _look._ That huntress, on the prowl look and she was nearly pressing herself against him. "Shall we go have that chat? We only have a few minutes." She asked before quickly pulling back and using her yoyo to swing up to a nearby rooftop. He was honestly considering running home before something else happened but, as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

She was waiting for him with one hip cocked to the side and a sassy hand firmly planted on it. As he vaulted up onto the roof after her she flashed him a devious smile. "So...what did you want to talk about?" He asked as he slowly walked up to her. Ladybug lifted up her free hand and held it out to him, palm up. "Give me your hand." She asked softly. A hint of playful glee flashed through her eyes as he nervously placed his hand in hers. He had every right to be on edge right now with what she was about to do.

The moment she felt his hand hit hers she gripped it tightly and hastily spun him around to nearly slam his back into the rooftop shed behind her. Not enough to hurt but definitely enough to earn her a surprised gasp. "L-Ladyb-" She cut him off mid sentence with her lips crashing into his. He let out a strangled groan which only let her take the kiss further. Like a snake her tongue slid into his mouth to tease his while her hands quickly started roaming over his suit. She could feel him melting into her touch as he kissed her back; his hands moving to grip at her waist almost as if he was keeping himself steady.

She let out a soft hum as one of her hands moved lower and lower down his chest. He shivered against her and she grinned while her hand reached it's goal. He broke the kiss as he threw his head back with a sharp moan, instantly biting his his lip to keep from doing it again. Ladybug giggled as she rubbed her palm against his straining erection and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking into the touch. She moved her head to the small bit of exposed skin on his neck not hidden by his suit and ran her tongue tauntingly over the flesh.

His knees were starting to buckle when she bit down just under his jaw, her hand working tirelessly against his suit and _good lord he was not going to last much longer._ He was panting right next to her ear, struggling just to stay standing while he kept grinding into that wonderful hand. He was completely under her control and she loved it. "Ladybug…" He breathed out and he could feel her smile on his neck.

"Come kitty."

And he was _gone_. Those words were a spartan kick over the edge as he did exactly what she asked of him. It was the hardest he's come since he discovered what an orgasm even was and it felt fucking fantastic. She hissed as his claws dug into with waist while he shook underneath her. She could feel his cock throb beneath her hand and she reveled in the fact that because of her he was coating the inside of his suit. Not that she knew it was the second time to happen recently but that was besides the point.

She pulled back from him and he slid to the ground with a long groan, leaving her to stand over him with a victorious smirk.

Score: Perfect K.O. Marinette wins.

"See you later, handsome." She leaned down to give him a quick kiss, chuckling when he whimpered at her pulling away. Tossing him one last wink she hopped off the roof and sent out her yoyo to try and make it back home before her transformation wore off.

* * *

 **A/N:** *hands out some paper fans for everyone* I hope that was steamy enough for you cause it was for me! Don't worry, I'm not done yet. ON TO THE FINAL ROUND! XOXO


	5. Round Three, Fight!

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry but not really that the longest chapter so far isn't the last one. But saberstorm left a review that gave me the idea to have one more round before the final fight. SO, here you go. Next chapter will be the last one, I promise. XOXO

* * *

Chat didn't even think to move. He was on a roof with no one else around who could see him detransform. The moment the magic of his kwami wore off Plagg went flying out Adrien's ring in a fit of laughter. The model rolled his eyes at the sprite and fought the urge to flick him across the roof.

"You...you really _are_ screwed." Plagg managed through his laughs. "Just when you thought you were moving on from Ladybug and she does _that_."

"Actually…" Adrien started as he shakily made his way to his feet. "It looks like I don't have to get over anyone."

The kwami floated over to Adrien's shoulder and settled himself down to look at his charge curiously. "Wait, what?" Plagg asked with a tilt of his head. "She sort of gave herself away when she called me 'Handsome'." The blond explained as he starts roaming the roof for a stairwell so he could get off the roof. "I'm not following you…" Plagg said slowly. Adrien let out a rough sigh and did his best to look down at the creature.

"Okay, until today Ladybug has never shown any hint of a romantic interest in me as Chat Noir despite my constant flirting with her. Then suddenly, out of the blue, she pins me against a wall and does _that._ " He paused to motion at the shed they just walked away from in a silent reference to what just happened three minutes ago. "And what does she call Chat afterwards?" Plagg was silent for a moment. "Handsome, but what does that have to do with-" He's stopped by Adrien putting a finger over his face. "I'm getting there. She's never called Chat handsome before, but who _has_ she called handsome?" He lowered his finger so Plagg could respond.

"You, but as Adrien. What are you getting at?" Adrien spoted the stairwell he was looking for and opened up the door to head down. "This is just a hunch but I feel like her slip up means she's figured out who I am. If I'm right, and she knows that I'm Chat Noir, then there is only _one_ girl who I can think of that would one to do...this to me." He said as he motioned to his groin. "And who do you think that is, Plagg?"

There was a quick gasp from the kwami as realization struck him. "Marinette! You think she's Ladybug?!" He asked as the pair make their way down. "Pretty sure of it. I'll find out for sure tomorrow. But for now...I need a shower and a change of clothes." Plagg ducked into Adrien's shirt once they exited the stairwell and exited the building to head home.

He spent the rest of that night plotting just how he was going to confirm Marinette really was Ladybug. And if she was then how exactly he'd get her back for what she did on the roof. He was too stubborn to lose this war like that so he just had to outdo her. But how the hell does he top being jacked off on a roof while in costume? She set the bar pretty damn high.

Thursday morning, however, he knew _exactly_ what to do and god was it beautiful.

School was pretty tame for the two of them for the first time that week. Honestly that was probably a relief to Alya and Nino who had been nothing but confused as hell about what was going on between Adrien and Marinette. The bluenette was still rocking the new outfit trend with today's ensemble being an extra long tank top that hung loosely over her frame paired with shorts so short they were practically hidden under the tank top. He was a bit disheartened to see she had indeed hidden his hickey with some concealer but figured she didn't want to explain it to her parents.

The four of them went out to lunch again but this time it was Adrien who suggested he sit next to Marinette. He behaved though, which surprised even him, but he was proud of his current surge of self control. The worst either one of them did was maybe brush their legs together under the table. He wanted her to enjoy her small victory for now, maybe even think that she had completely won their war. It would just make it that much sweeter when he swiped his victory out from under her.

The rest of the school day, no just the rest of that day, was boring. Adrien fought against every urge in his body to scoop Marinette up into his arms and Marinette was swimming in sweet, sweet victory. Too bad that wasn't going to last much longer.

Chat landed on her rooftop balcony that night without making a sound. First he had to confirm she was Ladybug and the best way to do that _without_ tipping her off that he knows: check for a Kwami. Silent like a mouse he crouched down on all fours and crawled over her roof to one of her bedroom windows. It was a bit of a challenge but he managed to peer in and get a good look at her sitting at her desk, back towards him. He only had to watch for a few minutes before a red sprite floated into view. She looked just like Plagg, minus the lack of ears and the fact that she was red, but it was definitely a Kwami.

Got'cha.

He crawled back over on her roof with a snicker and opened the trapdoor that lead into her room. Dipping his head into her room he smiled widely at her. "Good evening, Purr-incess!" He said happily and watched as she jumped out of her seat. She did a quick scan of her room, mostly to make sure Tikki was out of sight, before casting a glare at the feline hero. "Chat, what are you doing here? You can't just barge into my room like that." She stated angrily.

"I mean technically I'm not really in your room but that's besides the point. I wanted to apologize for what happened. When I...you know. Anyway, to make up for it, there's something I want to show you. So get up here!" He chimed before pulling his head out of her room and wait patiently for her to come up. He knew that she would, she was just as curious as he was sometimes.

Within minutes she was up on her roof, apparently having decided to change into a skirt and cute blouse. "Aww, did you get all dressed up for me, Princess? I'm flattered." He said with a smirk. She huffed at him, crossing her arms and avoiding his gaze. "So what did you want to show me?" Maintaining his smirk he pursed his lips together and held his hand out towards her; his eyelids lowering slightly. "Give me your hand." He asked, mimicking her from yesterday. He watched something akin to concern flash through her eyes. Maybe he had been too obvious about knowing? Luckily she was easy to read and he could see her dismissing whatever thought she had.

When she took hold of his hand he pulled her to his chest and reached for his baton. "We're going to have to go somewhere else for your surprise." He said, not giving her a chance to respond before he lept off the building with her in his arms. She squealed at the sudden lack of feet on the ground and he couldn't help but laugh at how adorable it was.

He made their trip as short as possible, taking them to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Sure it was a sight that she had seen countless time but he knew she didn't want to give herself away so she acted amazed as she looked around at the city. "It's beautiful up here, Chat." She breathed out. "Mmmn, but it pales in comparison to you, Princess." He hummed out, slipping an arm around her waist. "I'm glad you like it though, but…" He trailed off, mostly because he felt like being dramatic. He could feel her quizzical gaze on his face. "But what?" She asked.

He let her go and squatted down on the terrace they stood on. Her eyes followed him and eventually herself as she sat down next to him. "Chat?" She asked again, a bit softer this time. Slowly he turned his head to look at her and grinned wickedly at her. "The view actually isn't your surprise." Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but he didn't give her the chance. In one quick movement he had her back to the terrace floor with him above her, feverishly capturing her mouth with his.

Instantly her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back and arched her back to press her body against his. These were absolutely the same lips that unhinged him yesterday and as he pushed his tongue into her mouth it was definitely the same tongue that caused his mind to melt against that rooftop shed. If there had been any doubt that she was Ladybug, which there wasn't, he was one hundred percent sure of it now. His hands slid up and down her sides before slipping under her shirt. God he wanted to actually feel her skin but that would have to wait until later, this was still payback.

Chat broke their kiss, chuckling at the sigh that escaped her as he did so, and moved his lips to kiss at her neck. That previous hickey might be hidden but he'd be damned if he didn't make this next one harder to cover up. She gasped loudly as he left his mark for a second time while one of his roaming hands found her bra covered breasts. Her gasp quickly shifted into a low moan as he massaged her bosom gently. When his teeth finally let go of her neck he quickly pushed up her shirt to rest right above her breasts so his tongue could tease at her collarbone.

"Chat…" She sighed as her fingers started to lace through his hair. He hummed against her pale skin as he began to trail butterfly kisses down her chest to her stomach. From there his hands ghosted down to her thighs and moved under her skirt as he playfully nipped at her stomach. She started to squirm underneath him as his fingers hooked around her underwear and he started to tug them off. He lifted himself off her just enough to pull the fabric down to her calves, shooting her a devilish smirk.

He had to tease her just a bit longer so he started to plant hot kisses against her inner thigh, slowly pushing up her skirt as he kept moving up and up. But his self control finally snapped and his tongue was gliding over her slit in seconds. He heard her take in a sharp breath while her hips suddenly bucked into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her clit and she moaned loudly, her hands gripping at her shirt tightly. He kept up this affection for a few brief moments before his quick tongue moved lower to plunge inside of her. If he wasn't careful he'd get addicted to how she tasted.

He rolled his tongue as deep within her as he could, groaning as her fingers found their way to his hair once again, this time getting completely tangled within those blond locks. His tongue hooked over a certain nerve bundle causing her legs to twitch around him. He did it again and again drowning in her cries of pleasure. Occasionally he'd pull his tongue out to focus on her clit but he couldn't stay there for long. Yup, he was addicted.

"Oh God, Chat!" She nearly screamed as one final pass over her g-spot sent her soaring to the moon. Who was gonna hear her, they were at the top of the Eiffel Tower in the middle of the night. Chat drank up her juices as they flooded his mouth and they tasted even better than she did normally. He _had_ to do this again and soon. He licked up every last drop before pulling back from her and gently tugged her underwear back up. Pausing after returning her panties to the proper place his eyes soaked up her euphoric form. Face flushed, eyes foggy, her chest rapidly rising and falling with each breath she took, kiss swollen lips, damn she was beautiful.

"Has this alley cat made proper amends, Princess?" He purred as he crawled back over her. She took a moment to collect both her thoughts and her breath before weakly nodding up at him. "Y-yeah, I think so." She managed and he hummed in approval with a smile. "Shall I take you home, then?" Marinette nodded once more before fixing her shirt.

Score: Perfect K.O. Adrien takes the throne.

When they arrived back at her home Chat was carrying the girl bridal style and carefully set her down on her feet. They both stood in silence for a moment before she suddenly leaned up to give him a quick kiss which he returned happily. "Good night, Chat." She said sweetly and he smiled down at her.

It was here he decided to let her know two things. One, that he knew that she knew who he was. And two, he knew who she was. And he did that with one quick sentence. Taking her hand in his he raised it to his lips to plant a gentle kiss against it. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, M'Lady. Sweet dreams." He sent her a sly wink and jumped off her roof before a stunned Marinette could say anything back.


	6. Death Match, Finish Her!

**A/N:** The scene you've all been waiting for! Some light teasing, some highly anticipated smut, and some bonus fluff. Along with the final score! Who one that match? Let me know what you think of the last chapter! I'll be back with a new story soon! XOXO

Also, saberstorm, I wasn't like mad at you, I was actually super grateful for the idea. xD So thank you!

* * *

Marinette stumbled back into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed with groan. Her kwami fluttered out of her purse and crossed her arms as she stared down at her chosen. "Marinette, you know I'm perfectly okay with you exploring your sexuality, it's only natural. But did you have to bring me along to listen to that?" Tikki asked in the most annoyed fashion she could. Marinette's face went red and she rolled over to bury her face in her pillows. "I didn't know _that_ was going to happen!" She exclaimed.

Tikki floated down next to Marinette's head and settled onto one of the pillows next to her. "Right, well, all that aside, you did hear what he said to you before he left, didn't you?" The sprite asked. The teen went silent as she replayed his words over again in her head for a few times. Tikki could _hear_ the click that went off in the bluenette's mind when she figured it out and nearly shot out of her bed. "He **knows!** " She shouted before quickly slapping a hand over her mouth. There was a very long moment of silence as she made sure she didn't just wake up her parents before she slid off her bed to start pacing around her room.

"He knows who I am. He knows that I know who _he_ is. But how did he figure it out? It's not like I told him." She said, speaking a mile a minute. Tikki watched her for a moment before speaking up. "Maybe it's what you did yesterday on the roof?" She suggested and the designer stopped. "What do you mean?" The kwami snickered and shook her head a little bit. "Ladybug has never liked Chat _that_ much until yesterday." She explained, flying in front of the teen. "You went really off script, Marinette, and he's not dumb even if he sometimes acts completely clueless."

Marinette let out an exasperated groan, dramatically falling into her desk chair and spinning around in it. "What am I going to do, Tikki?" She asked. The sprite did a flip in the air as she moved closer to the bluenette with a grin Marinette didn't even know Tikki was capable of making. It looked... _evil_ which went completely against her usual innocent nature. "I think you know. Just be sure you guys use protection." She stated. Marinette fell backwards out of her chair. "Tikki what the hell?!"

The next morning Marinette did _not_ want to go to class. Chat...Adrien had succeeded very well in making the second hickey harder to hide. She was able to make it less noticeable but it wasn't hidden from sight so she opted to wear her hair down for a change so at least her parents wouldn't notice. Not to mention she had no idea what she was going to do or say the moment she saw Adrien in school. Just thinking about him caused her to blush.

She picked out something simple to wear to class that day; an innocent dress with a sweetheart neckline decorated with a subtle floral pattern. She shouted out a quick goodbye to her parents as she rushed out of the house so they didn't notice her neck and made her way to the school.

Alya was waiting for her outside and took a moment to look the bluenette over before grinning widely. "Damn, girl. Do you two have some date planned right after school?" The brunette asked with a laugh which only caused Marinette to turn bright red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered out as she tried to move past her friend. Alya was not going to let that happen, it seemed, as she stopped Marinette by placing both of her hands on the designers shoulders.

"Oh my god, you do, don't you? Why didn't you tell me?!" She asks excitedly. "Alya, please, you know I would have if it was true. But no, we don't have a date planned for today." Marinette explained as she tried to peel Alya's hands off her.

"Do you want to?" Marinette froze once she heard Adrien's voice behind her. Very slowly she turned around to face him hoping her blush wasn't as visible as it felt. "W-What?" She whispered as she examined him. There _was_ a smug look on his face but she watched it change to something softer, adoration maybe, when she turned around. "I was actually going to see if you wanted to go out with me for lunch today?" He asked as the smugness came back. It came back as his tongue snaked over his lips with a grin and she shivered at the memory it brought back.

"S-sure, yeah. Sounds good." She said, trying to maintain some kind of composure. He nodded at her happily before making his way inside the school while Alya started freaking out behind Marinette. "Oh. My. God. Guurrrllll. It's about damn time!" The bluenette rolled her eyes and rushed into the building so they weren't late for class.

The whole time during school Marinette could think of nothing else except lunch and all the possibilities of what could happen. Clearly they were going to have to talk about a lot of things. Not just their secret identities and how they figured each other out but also about all of this sexual tension that's been going on between the two of them. And lastly, what all of this possibly made them. Were they going to start dating? The suspense was killing her and it was making class feel longer than usual.

When the bell finally rang for lunch break Marinette calmly collected her things while Alya whispered to her a few words of encouragement. "I'll meet you outside?" Adrien asked as he turned to face her and she nodded with a smile. He returned it happily before grabbing his bag and walking out of the classroom with Nino. The bluenette took in a deep breath before standing and following after them although she could feel a pair of glaring eyes on her back. She shook off the feeling and proceeded onwards because she knew exactly who those eyes belonged to.

Once they were outside Alya and Nino quickly departed to leave Adrien and Marinette alone with one another standing next to the car Adrien always took home. "I was thinking you could come over to my place." He said as he opened up the door for her. "We still need to have that talk and I think it'd be better if we were alone for it." She didn't have to know that both his father and Nathalie were away for a business trip so they'd have the whole mansion to themselves. Nope, not important.

She blinked at his words and she did _not_ trust that look in his eyes nor did she like how excited it made her feel. There's going to be more going on than just talking, wasn't there?

Yes, Marinette. Yes there is.

The car ride was very short and when they walked inside Marinette finally realized how big and _empty_ his house was. It was a little depressing to think that he only shared this house with his father and his father's personal assistant. Was it always like this? When they entered his bedroom she paused next to the door as he set his bag down on his desk before moving down to his couch. "You coming?" He asked, looking at her curiously. Nervously she nodded before slowly making her way over to him, also setting her bag down on his desk next to his.

"So." He started as he sat down on the couch.  
"So…" She mimicked, sitting down next to him.  
"When did you find out?" He asked, getting straight to the point.  
"Ah. I...I saw you transform in the alley. I thought it was weird that you said you left something at school so when you thought I was gone I looked back and then...yeah. When did you find out?"  
"When you pinned me against the shed. You've only ever called Adrien handsome, not Chat. So yesterday, before I took you out, I sort of spied on you until I saw your Kwami."

They both sort of settled into an awkward silence before both of their Kwami's crashed into each of their respective charges heads. "Finally, the cat's out of the bag!" Plagg shouted happily. Tikki giggled as the two teens rubbed their heads while looking at the two sprites curiously. "They were bound to figure it out eventually. Especially with how they've been acting recently." She teased. Plagg rolled his eyes and groaned. "Tikki you have no idea how annoying it's been. Do you know what he did that night he was on Marinette's roof?!" Adrien was quick to swat the black cat kwami out of the air. "Shut **UP** Plagg!" The model shouted loudly with an embarrassed look on his face.

Marinette blinked before a sly smile slowly spread across her lips. "What _were_ you doing on my roof? Because I heard you say my name." She asked, laughing a little as his face got redder. "N-nothing…" He mumbled. "He jacked off in his suit while listening to you." Plagg stated very matter-of-factly from where he lay on the ground. " **PLAGG!** "

"Well hey, at least he only listened to her." Tikki started with a laugh. Embarrassing their chosen was way too entertaining. "Tikki don't you _dare._ " Marinette started with a growl but the warning was ignored. "Marinette here watched the _whole thing_ that night she crawled through his window." The kwami said while avoiding Marinette's hands. The designer leapt off the couch to chase after her to no avail shouting, "You can't just **SAY** things like that, Tikki!"

Now standing across the room from each other the two embarrassed teens avoided each other's gaze. Eventually Adrien cleared his throat before speaking up. "This...does bring about another question I have for you, though." He says as he slowly gets up from the couch. "It's pretty obvious that we...like each other." Understatement of the century. "So, if you want me as your boyfriend, would you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks sheepishly as he walks over to where she stood by the window.

"God yes." She breaths out, grabbing him by his shirt to pull him into a kiss. He sighs as she does so as he quickly wraps his arms around her waist while kissing her back. Her hands let go of his shirt so her arms can drape over his shoulders while her fingers start to comb through his hair affectionately. She let out a soft moan as he pressed her back against the glass while deepening the kiss with his tongue. The two kwami very quickly come to the realization that they do not want to be in the room with them anymore and fly off somewhere far away from the teens.

There was two weeks of built up sexual frustration that had been contructed from constant teasing, taunting, and groping that was finally exploding to the surface between them. She nibbled at his bottom lip and he growled playfully at her, breaking their kiss so his lips could set fire to her skin as he trailed down her neck. She leaned off the glass to press into him, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. Quickly her hands were at his button up again to push it off his shoulders before she started pushing Adrien backwards.

There was a brief expression of confusion that flashed over his face but it was gone the moment his legs hit the couch. His knees quickly folded and he fell on the piece of furniture with Marinette immediately straddling his hips. Their lips slam together once more as his hands slide up her thighs, under his dress, and then starts to slowly drag his nails back down against her skin. She moans into his mouth, a sound he drinks up happily, and her hips start to rock against his. He groaned lowly at this while his hands left her thighs to start tugging at the top of her dress.

She slipped her arms out of the small sleeves easily so Adrien could pull the fabric down just enough to expose her bra. His quick fingers unhooked her bra so the undergarment could be tossed aside and forgotten about. First it was his hands that massaged her breasts, the both of them moaning at the feeling. It felt way better being able to actually feel her soft skin in his hands as he lovingly gave them quick squeeze. His mouth was quick to follow as he ghosted his lips over her sensitive skin before gently sucking on a pert nipple. She gasped loudly as her back arched into the sensation while his fingers trailed down her back.

He made sure both breasts received the same amount of attention before she pushed him back against the couch to rip off his shirt. She knew better than to leave a hickey on his neck since he was a model but he wasn't to the point of taking shirtless photos yet so her teeth where on his chest the moment it was uncovered. Adrien jumped and let out a low groan as his head rested against the back of the couch. She took her time leaving her mark as he fingers began to memorize the feel of his muscles under her touch. Running around as Chat saving paris all the time left him with amazing definition and it felt just as wonderful as she imagined it would.

Gradually she shifted off his lap onto her knees on the floor between his legs, finally releasing that small patch of skin from her mouth. She flicked open his jeans with her thumb and his head snapped up to look at her with wide eyes. As she started to yank down his pants she peered up at him with a mischievous smile and watched as his breath caught in his throat. Remember when she mentioned getting really curious online? It left her with enough knowledge to know what she was about to do.

His underwear was lowered with his jeans down to his ankles and she couldn't suppress her small moan when her eyes locked onto his erection. She didn't hesitate to run her tongue along the length of his shaft, grinning at his surprised groan. When she reached the tip she wrapped her mouth around the head and sucked on it gently. "Mari..nette…" He breathed, fighting the sudden urge to thrust up into that devilish mouth of hers. She hummed around him as her head started to bob up and down, each movement taking in a little bit more than before. It was her first time doing this so she couldn't take him in completely but it was enough to have him shaking underneath her, melting into a moaning hot mess.

He gripped tightly at the couch cushions, eyes rolling back under tightly shut lids. When he opened them to look down at her he froze; she was looking back up at him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers so he was stuck watching her happily swallow down as much of his cock as she could and he almost blew it right then. Almost. But he refused to let this lunch break end like that.

Gently, and perhaps a bit regrettably, he slid his hips back away from that _amazing_ mouth and pulled her back on top of his lap. They weren't there for long, though, as he wrapped her legs around him so he could stand up with her in his arms as he heatedly brought their lips together once more. Managing to never break this kiss he carried her over towards his bed, kicking his pants off in the process. The two of them practically fell onto the mattress before Adrien pulled back to finish taking her dress off completely along with her panties.

With the two of them both finally naked he wanted to at least return the favor for a little bit. He licked, nipped, and kissed down her torso until he enthusiastically buried his face between her legs again. Yup, still very much addicted to how she tasted. He flicked his tongue against her clit as he brought his hand up to tease her with one of his fingers. She moaned out loudly as he pushed one finger past her walls and hooked it around to hit that inner cluster of nerves instantly. It was possible he remembered where it was from last night.

He kept this up for a few moments before adding a second finger, scissoring them open to help stretch her out some. He knew this would be important for her since she was still a virgin and he wanted this to be as painless as possible for her. Her hips started to grind against his fingers and he smiled, glad that she was enjoying this. Carefully he added a third finger while he peeked up to see her wince a little. He told himself he'd stay like this for a while just to make sure when they moved forward she was ready.

Once he started to feel her really relax around his fingers he pulled out of her, smirking as she whimpered. He leaned over to his nightstand and opened up the drawer to dig around for a moment. Quickly he found what he was looking for, pulling out the foil wrapping of a condom and pushing the drawer shut. He could hear her laugh a little as he returned to her and he looked down at her curiously.

"Were you planning this?" She asked. He smirked. "Come on, you think after the last two weeks _and_ finding out I'd have the house to myself I wouldn't prepare for the best case scenario?" He purred out as he unwrapped the condom and carefully unrolled it down his length. He crawled back over her, showering her form in loving kisses before passionately kissing her as he positioned himself before her. He broke their kiss to look at her warmly.

"I...I really don't want this to hurt you. So I'll go as slowly as possible but _please_ stop me if you get uncomfortable." He asked and she noded but she chewed on her lips. "H-have you...done this before?" She asked quietly. He blinked at her before letting out a breath with a smile. "No, this is my first time." He admits. "I just paid attention in class." He said, softly kissing her one more. She relaxed at his words, happy that they were sharing their first time together. "Ready?" He asks and she nods up at him quickly.

He returns her nod and takes in a deep breath before very, very slowly pushing into her. Her arms very quickly wrapped around his chest with her hands gripping tightly at his shoulders and her eyes clenched shut. He paused for a moment, letting her get used to the feeling before he tried pushing in again.

This went on for a few minutes, Adrien carefully pushing into her until her nails started to claw at his shoulders, where he'd stop and wait until she relaxed before he kept going. Sometimes he'd pull back a little but eventually he was completely inside of her and good _god_ was it a tight fit: a perfect fit, but tight. From here he didn't move, simply waiting for her to completely adjust to him and didn't move until she said she was ready. Until then he did his best to distract her with sweet kisses along her neck and collarbone, or just on her lips.

Slowly her grip on his shoulders loosened up once more and she gently rocked her hips against him. He stared into her eyes and she looked back with a smile before offering a small nod. With the patience of a saint he carefully pulled out of her almost completely, then smoothly thrusted back in. She started with a hiss but it quickly evolved into a moan as Adrien made sure to rub against where he knew her g-spot was. For him this pace was painstakingly slow but he maintained this light rhythm for her as he pulled out and pushed in again.

Marinette moved her legs up to wrap around his waist, locking her ankles together behind his back. When he started moving again her nails dug back into his shoulders but she loved how gentle he was being with her. With each thrust he'd dote upon her body with passionate kisses while one hand slid along her sides or under her and down her back. Every touch, every movement he made, helped her relax into his rhythm and brought with it more and more pleasure. It wasn't long before all the pain was gone and she was craving more.

She let go of his shoulders so her fingers could tangle in his hair and bring his head up for a fevered kiss. "Faster…" She sighed against his lips and he groans, speeding up just like she asked. She tosses her head back against the pillows and moans out as he does so, one of her hands loosening up from his hair to roam over his back. "Oh...Adrien…" She breaths out as her eyes flutter shut.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck as he continues to thrust into her again and again, shivering once his name leaves her lips. It sounded even better when he was the actual cause for her saying it, not just her fantasies. He lets out a quick gasp as her nails rake over his back, the act causing his hips to buck a bit harder against her. He peers up at her to see a smirk cross her features and he returns it while repeating that motion.

The teens start to lose themselves in each other as he once again starts to pick up the pace, more because he's starting to teeter close to the edge. He takes hold of one of her hands and squeezes it tightly. She could already start to feel herself reach her peak and his faster movements were just bringing her there quicker. Before she knew it her vision went almost white as she cried out his name again, her back completely arching off the mattress. She had his hand in a deathgrip almost like she was trying to ground herself so she wasn't washed away with the sensation. If last night she went to the moon then by now she was reaching the sun. And Adrien was right behind her.

The combination of her moans, saying his name, and that she somehow got _tighter_ around him was too much. He thrust as deep as he possibly could into her as he moaned against her neck. Quickly he moves up to steal her lips as his body starts to shake above her.

Together they eventually come down from their shared high with Adrien falling over on his side and pulling Marinette close to him. Gradually he rolls onto his back which lets Marinette settled her head on his chest and he keeps his arms tightly around her.

The bluenette idly moves her fingers in random patterns on his chest before speaking up. "You know...I'm really happy you weren't dissapointed to find out I was Ladybug." She mutters. The words were so unprovoked it caused the blond to crane his neck just to look down at her with the proper confused expression. He sits up, pulling her up with him, and takes her face gently into his hands. "You want to know what I told myself when we properly defeated our first Akuma? When, despite your fears, bravely stood up to Hawkmoth and vowed to protect this city?" He asked her with a soft smile. "What?"

"It doesn't matter who's under that mask. I love her, this girl." He stated warmly. "Marinette, Ladybug is just a symbol come to life in the form of a mask. But the girl that she is, the things that she fights for and believes in, everything that makes her a hero comes from you. And I wouldn't ask for anyone else." He ran his thumb over her cheek comfortingly as she smiled up at him. Suddenly her arms were around his shoulders in a hug and she pressed her lips against his and he was more than happy to return it.

"I love you, Adrien." She said once she pulled back. He rested his forehead against hers and let out a soft sigh. "I love you too, Marinette. Now, we should probably get dressed and head back to school. We don't want to be late." He said. He would much rather skip the rest of the day and lay in bed with Marinette but that would draw way too much suspicion. She nodded in agreeance and the two soon got up, found their clothes and got redressed. Marinette had to borrow his hairbrush to get rid of her sex hair but once the two were finally composed they left his house, hand in hand, and got back into the car to head back to the school.

They were still hand in hand as they walked back into the building and even when they entered the classroom. Alya and Nino instantly noticed and happily cheered for the two, glad that they were _finally_ dating. But then there was the party pooper, Chloé, who shrieked when she saw that the two of them were holding hands. "Adrikins! What's going on?! Why are you holding her hand?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Chloé?" Marinette answers. "We're dating." The bluenette says with a smirk. "Yup." Adrien says letting go of Marinette's hand to wrap his arm around her waist, grinning down at Chloé. "I'm madly in love with her, have been since we first met." He beams out happily. The new couple happily stare down the mortified socialite. In typical, over dramatic fashion, Chloé swoons before running out of the classroom in tears.

Score: Fatality. Adrinette Wins!


End file.
